Maxwell (antagonista)
Powiązny artykuł: Maxwell jako postać Maxwell pojawia się na początku gry, mówiąc graczowi, aby zaczął gromadzić jedzenie nim umrze z głodu. Mężczyzna jest demonem, który przeniósł wszystkie postacie do świata Don`t Starve. W trybie przygody pojawia się w kilku formach, zależnie od postępu postaci i przechodzenia przez kolejne portale do następnych światów. Pochodzenie Maxwell pozostawił wiele wskazówek i zagadek w trailerze Don`t Starve, Forbidden Knowledge. W filmie pojawia się Maxwell i komunikuje się z Wilsonem przez radio, podając mu tajemną wiedzę, którą Wilson chętnie przyjmuje. Maxwell przelewa do głowy Wilsona tysiące najskrytszych informacji. Wilson rozpoczyna budowę tajemniczej maszyny na podstawie wiedzy podanej przez demona. Po ukończeniu pracy Wilson zostaje zmuszony przez Maxwella do uruchomienia jej przez słowa "Zrób to!". Maszyna zaczęła rosnąć i nabierać kształtu, przedstawiając twarz Maxwella, a potem nagle demoniczne ręce pojawiają się z podłogi i wciągają Wilsona do tajemniczego świata dzikiej przyrody. Obiekty Maxwell'a Chociaż Maxwell nie pojawia się później w świecie, pozostawia po sobie obiekty oraz stworzenia, które utrudniają przetrwanie. W''' trybie przygodowym''' są to: *Zębata pułapka Maxwella *Statua Maxwella *Komarza pułapka Maxwella *Kopiec psów gończych *Obeliski Wiadomość Maxwella Podążając za Ukrytym Linkiem pokazanym w trailerze Forbidden Knowledge, jeżeli przełącznik maszyny zostanie kliknięty, przenosimy się do strony, która zawiera wiadomość od Maxwella. ♝ Wiadomość ♝ O rany, czyż nie jesteś mądry? Znalazłeś wszystkie wskazówki i przybyłeś aż tutaj. Jestem pod wrażeniem i obrzydzeniem dla twojej wytrwałości. A może ktoś ci powiedział, jak się tu dostać? W tym przypadku, jestem jeszcze bardziej pod wrażeniem! Przekonywanie innych do wszystkich ciężkiej pracy jest znakiem prawdziwego intelektu. Tak długo, jak jesteś tu, muszę się z tobą czymś podzielić. Czy jest sens robienia czegokolwiek, jeśli nie ma się za to jakiejkolwiek nagrody? Co widzieliście do tej pory nie pierwsza wizja męki dla biednego Wilsona. W rzeczywistości nie jest to nawet pierwszy Wilson. Te rzeczy są kwestią prób i błędów, widzisz. Awarii i powtórzeń. Śmierć i ... dobrze, więcej śmierci. Głównie jego, na szczęście. Moi "towarzysze" z Klei Entertainment byli łaskawi pokazać wam wcześniejsze wersje tego, co ja nazywam "Don`t Starve". Niektóre wersje nie zadowalają mnie do dzisiejszego dnia. Inne, trzymam w rezerwie do dalszych przygód. Szczerze mówiąc, czasami lubię robić pewne rzeczy, patrzeć jak się rozwiną. Wy, śmiertelnicy jesteście całkiem zabawni! Żegnaj na teraz, przyjacielu. Byłem zadowolony z naszej małej gry w kotka i myszkę. Będziemy musieli zrobić to ponownie! ''- Maxwell Galeria Maxwell 1.png|Maxwell witający postać w dwóch pierwszych światach Maxwell 2.png|Maxwell zmienia formę gdy postać wkracza do trzeciego świata Maxwell 3.png|Wygląd Maxwella w czwartym świecie Maxwell 4.png|Drastycznie odmieniony Maxwell na etapie piątym (Ciemność) Ciekawostki *Głos Maxwella jest tworzony przez harmonijkę. *Imię Maxwell jest nawiązaniem do naukowego problemu "Demona Maxwella". *Maxwell niszczy czwartą ścianę, poprzez mówienie o Klei oraz Don`t Starve. *Maxwell jest jedynym człowiekiem, który nie ma imienia na W. Może być to spowodowane tym, że jeśli weźmiemy postacie grywalne za dobre, a Maxwell'a za złego, jest ich odwrotnością, a odwrócone ,,W" to ,,M" *Analizując wielkiego królika Maxwell mówi: "Przypomina mi o moich starych działaniach". Może to oznaczać, że Maxwell był magikiem co zgadza się z układanką z aktualizacji "Its Not a Rock" http://www.dontstarvegame.com/science/mdocs/2/abracadabra.html *Oznacza to, że prawdziwe imię i nazwisko Maxwella to William Carter *Być może oznacza to, że '''każda' postać w Don't Starve ma imię na "W", a imię "Maxwell" zostało nadane przez "nich" by wyglądał na złego dla innych postaci. *William pochodzi z Londynu w Wielkiej Brytanii. Dowód *Nosił kiedyś okulary. Prawdopodbnie "oni" naprawili jego wzrok *Maxwell prawdopodobnie jest spokrewniony z Wendy i Abigail *William nie znosił samego siebie w przeszłości ponieważ w każdej wzmiance jego twarz jest pobazgrana. *Kiedy kliknie się na Maxwella każda postać, mówi o nim co innego: #Wilson - "I hate that guy." - Nienawidzę tego gościa. #Willow - "He's so condescending." - Jest taki protekcjonalny. #Wendy - "I feel a strange kinship with him." - Czuję dziwne pokrewieństwo z nim. #Wolfgang - "A fancy suit is no match for my muscles!" - Ozdobny kostium to nie wyzwanie dla moich mięśni! #Wickerbottom - "What a rude gentleman." - Co za niegrzeczny gentleman. #WX-78 - "HE IS UNKNOWN" - ON JEST NIEZNANY #Waxwell - "Looking good!" - Dobrze wyglądasz! #Woodie - "Why does he hate me?" - Dlaczego on mnie nienawidzi?